


Lost Shades

by LillianOrchid



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/pseuds/LillianOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kripkelover. <3</p><p>Romo and Meredith share their first kiss. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Shades

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible title is terrible. Also this was meant to end with something poetic, but I couldn't think of any suitable poetic quotes off the top of my head **I am le fail** you'll just have to make do with the rather mushy, cheesy ending instead. XD <3 
> 
> Meredith is kripkelover's Original Character and does not belong to me. 
> 
> Romo Lampkin and his cat do not belong to me either, sadly. ;_; 
> 
> Not beta'd; only proof read by myself, so all remaining mistakes are my own.

Meredith and Romo had become quite close since their first meeting. They often spent time together in each other’s company, reading and talking. Meredith couldn’t lie, she was growing incredibly fond of the poetic, shade wearing Irishman. So much so that she even made up excuses to pay him a visit and just be in his company for a while. 

Romo had paid her a visit earlier that day to lend her some interesting books. Meredith couldn’t think of anything other than him as she tidied away some bits and pieces in her room. It was then, while picking up a book from the floor, that she noticed the familiar pair of shades under her table. Meredith picked them up and smiled, another good excuse to pay him a visit, she thought. She headed out of her quarters and toward Romo’s. 

The door to Romo’s quarters was open and Meredith wondered if anything was wrong. She edged inside carefully and paused when she heard Romo talking to his cat, Lance.  
“Now where did I leave them?” Romo asked himself aloud. Meredith could see Romo, desperately searching for his shades. “I bet I’ve left them in Meredith’s room. Would it be rude of me to go knock on her door again, Lance?” He asked the cat, not really expecting an answer. “As much I enjoy any excuse to talk to her, I doubt she’d appreciate me bothering her too much.” Romo crouched down next to his bed, where his cat was curled up and reached underneath, making sure he hadn’t dropped his shades there. “If only I were more like you.” He said, glaring at his cat. “Always wondering into other people’s rooms, bothering them for attention.” Romo shook his head and smiled to himself. Lance often wondered into Meredith’s room and never once did she complain; in truth Meredith actually quite liked Lance. After all, it was another excuse to come see Romo. “Maybe then I could tell her how fond I am of her, how much I adore her company.” Romo trailed off and continued to look underneath the bed for his shades, completely oblivious to the fact that Meredith had heard every word he’d said. 

Meredith couldn’t contain her joy. Had Romo just admitted feelings for her to his cat of all things? Meredith grinned to herself. It was time to let him know that she felt the same. As she entered the room Lance stood up and hissed towards her, then promptly jumped down and ran off again. Romo turned around, still on his knees, towards Meredith. In one shift motion, she leant down, placed his shades back on his face and before Romo could even react Meredith placed a kiss upon his lips. Romo was, for the first time in ages, speechless. Meredith pulled away and giggled at him and then left his quarters. After a few seconds Romo realised that she had just kissed him. He leapt up and raced out the door after her, nearly tripping up as he did so.  
“Meredith!” He called out to her. She stopped and turned to him, smiling as he run up to her. Romo stopped before her and smiled. He removed his shades, pulled her in close and kissed her passionately, not caring who might see them. Meredith wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. When they parted, neither one wanted to let go and just continued to hold each other close. It was then that Meredith heard the murmured words in her ear. “I love you.” Meredith said them back to him without hesitation, happy to stay like that in his arms forever more.


End file.
